conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Re4leonscottkennedy
Welcome! I look forward to seeing what you have created. Should you have any interest in my creations, visit either my user page, or my main article! Flamefang 02:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang How weird, Golden Eagle, Apollo and Might Erick were all me, I dont get the "attack common.js" thing??? You mean the redirect I made to keep that user wanting to import images away? Yes, that was quite a blunder I commited... I screwed Common.js lol, but Golden eagle was my test account to check it was working, but somehow that account made me thing it wasnt, and then I changed my mind but I left it that way, and then when i came to the normal account the next day OH DARN lol... I had screwed it... =P Golden Eagle was my test account for bots and anything like that well I am happy I resigned on time, not only because of this blunder, but because of a LOT of things that happened in other wikis, specially with the first change to monaco skin that destroyed the format of the articles, and now that Monaco 2.0 has pretty much whipped out the format of EVERYTHING, well at leas I can say i didnt spend more time in a work that wikia was going to destroy completely after one and half year 19:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) exploring the wiki in not-logged mode is almost imposible now if you have not checked it I recommend you to do it 20:03, December 13, 2010 (UTC) sorry for not talking before, but after screwing it so badly, I just could not bring myself to come again Welcome poem Welcome! I would have written this message before if I had had some more time to write, exactly this time, this is mostly meant as an irony, but I am quite busy when I try to make everything in real life to rhyme, anyway, there is no reason for writing everything in verse, but if there should be a doubt about what to write, it is not very difficult to write something, and then something that it rhymes with. 09:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Pegasus: Constructed Mythology. If there is something more to write here I will write it after reading what is currently written about The Divided Realm. LP (talk page) 09:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Images Hello Scott... Pegasus has a rule about images so that images in the mainspace articles have to be created by the editors. It makes the works here a little more original. You have uploaded some images that are not original works, and I like to help to make new original ones. You can provide me some sketches in paint of the images you want and I can work with them. I drew most images of 3200 AD, there you can see some of my works [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 19:04, 3 January 2009 (UTC) OK... I will delete those files. About the images: I combined scanned images, MS-Paint, and Staroffice to make them. I Just downloaded Pixia, I hope it will be useful too. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Your map is really good! I am featuring it with your realm for this month in the Main Page. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:53, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey, I'm a new user at this wiki and I would like to stop by and get to know all of the wiki's active users. I like to get involved in the community. So, hello. PS:Congratulations on getting your article featured. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:47, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Proposal See Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal for the proposal and to vote. I would appreciate your opinion on this. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:57, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, well yes, a VERY similar event happened a few months ago with Erick's roleplaying wiki: Dragon. Basically DJ1337man wanted to make some changes to it and Erick basically did what he did here to it. I was there, i saw it all, and it brought me great sorrow. As for the Templates i think we should restore them since they're pretty useful and i'm not sure if they'd be completely categorized as his. I don't have much time today since i'm sleeping over at a friend's house. But i will do what i can as soon as possible. Flamefang 15:11, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang I have restored MediaWiki:Newarticletext. If you need any more help, leave me a message. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:12, 25 January 2009 (UTC) "Head Administrator" I am refering to the comment that you have left on the Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal. There is no such title of "head administrator". Yes, Flamefang is the wiki's only Bureaucrat. He has all of the same abilities as a regular administrator. But, he is able to modify other user's abilities. He is able to grant other users rollback, administratorship, and bureaucracy. He is the only bureaucrat. So, only he can do this. But, there is no "head administrator". We all work together to make the community better. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) New Relevant Works If you wish to vote for the new article for the Main Page's Relevant Works section, you may nominate another article or vote on the ones already nominated at Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Restorations As an answer of your questions about restoring Template:NewMaze, Template:NewSprite, Template:NewItem, Template:NewKingdom and Template:NewChar, all of these deleted by Mighty Erick (talk| : Describing each page to take individual conclusions: *Template:NewMaze **edits: only Mighty Erick (talk| ) **short description of contents: Example of a page within a roleplaying maze. **other: **conclusion: Replaced with a page of another maze, made default the contents of Stocuce/Human as of 21:49, September 13, 2008 by myself adding that it is an example. *Template:NewSprite **edits:Mighty Erick (talk| ), Apollo of Parnassus (talk| ) (the same user as Mighty Erick (talk| ) and Golden Eagle (talk| ) According to Mighty Erick (talk| ), (the same user as Mighty Erick (talk| ), but I doubt it because of MediaWiki:Common.js, from where this user had been attacked)) **short description of contents: An example of a sprite **other: **conclusion: Replaced with a Rimamythos page, writing that it is an example after restoration suggestion by Re4leonsc... *Template:NewItem **edits:Mighty Erick (talk| ) and Golden Eagle (talk| ) **short description of contents: **other: **conclusion:Replaced with a page created by myself, writing that it is an example after restoration suggestion by Re4leonsc... *Template:NewKingdom **edits:Mighty Erick (talk| ) and Golden Eagle (talk| ) **short description of contents: Example kingdom **other: **conclusion:Replaced with an example by Flamefang, used as a model to create the deleted page *Template:NewChar **edits:Mighty Erick (talk| ) and Golden Eagle (talk| ) **short description of contents: example character **other: **conclusion: You can create some example I hope that this is good enough, else, just tell me. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 20:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for bringing up the issue of the templates. Although some of them aren't Erick's work, and many are. I think the current ones need a bit of an overhaul anyway... i'll get to work on this and if there are any templates you'd like me to create, tell me! Flamefang 21:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang ? What is Template:NewWorld used for? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to congratulate you on making a quite impressive map! Good Work! Flamefang 02:28, 19 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Sourcing and Licensing Please add the proper licensing templates and sourcing information for the following articles. Image:Yorlon Map.png, Image:Andrick Map.png, Image:Lorveu Map.png, and Image:Baltos World Map.png. Also, provide the sourcing information for Image:Baltos (7).png and Image:Arkan (8).png. If these problems are not fixed within 48 hours, the images will be deleted. Please fix them. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Also, see Category talk:Candidates for deletion for my deletion proposals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk''']] 17:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) hi hello Re4leonscottkennedy my name is mummiesofdeath i like your work would you like to see mine. http://bookofrevelation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome book Welcome back! Flamefang 19:29, December 13, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Wow, quite the blast from the past. Well, I am still here and I still contribute on occassion, however I've lost most of my interest in doing so for the timebeing as I've moved on to actually writing about my constructed world etc. As such, I've decided to give you Administrator rights since most of my time has been directed elsewhere and you seem to still have an active interest. This also makes the undo-ing of those edits much easier as you actually know what needs to go vs what needs to stay. Thanks for sticking around, Flamefang 16:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC)